


caught in the in-between

by Shadokin



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadokin/pseuds/Shadokin
Summary: a pinch of life together.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	caught in the in-between

**Author's Note:**

> title's from the song other side by the gaits

Catra is purring loudly as she sleeps. Adora feels like she’s hugging a vibrating blanket for the way it thrums against her body. She loves the sound, loves it even more when it woke her up the first night they slept together in the same bed. She had never heard Catra purr so _loudly_ before.

She tucks her head closer, letting Catra’s hair brush her face. It’s a pleasant feeling, like everything the last week. Her heart feels warm and wonderful. Her arms are wrapped around Catra. Catra has fallen asleep with her own hands resting over Adora’s.

“I love you,” Adora whispers. One of Catra’s ears flicker in her sleep. Adora smiles and cuddles closer.

The morning comes slowly, and Adora can feel the signs of Catra stirring to life. Before she could think she runs a hand down Catra’s arm, smiling at the feel of short fur under her fingers.

“G’morning,” Catra mumbles, her body tensing before she stretches. Adora traces her hand upwards, rubbing over Catra’s shoulder and reaching the back of her neck.

A startled _murr_ comes from Catra, and she turns around to face Adora.

“Hey there,” Catra says, eyes losing their sleep but still half shut. Adora can feel her own smile stretching her cheeks. There’re so many thoughts about spending the last week with Catra she’s had, but nothing floats hard center. She can just _enjoy_ being with her, like every day before.

“Hey.”

They both look at each other, eyes drifting in silence. Catra seeks out different spots on Adora’s face, while Adora is caught on the way one of Catra’s ears looks folded against the pillow.

“You’re staring,” Catra says.

“I know,” Adora breathes out, reaching and cupping Catra’s cheek, brushing against the strands of hair hanging there.

The purring is persistent, and Catra lifts her chin and the corners of her mouth curl up. Adora can’t look away.

“I want to kiss you,” Adora says, and Catra blinks again, more awake. Her mouth opens, and her eyes fall to Adora’s lips. Adora can feel the heat of Catra’s cheek where her thumb rests.

“Okay,” Catra says, like she forgets that they’re together. That they’re _still_ together. Adora shuffles closer and leans. Catra doesn’t move, held by Adora’s hand caressing her cheek.

Her lips brush Catra’s before pressing down. For a moment, the purring is going _through_ Adora. Then she feels Catra snort, shifting back and awkwardly breaking the kiss.

“Adora,” Catra groans, and she’s trying so hard not to tease, “Morning breath.”

This time Adora’s cheeks flare up, and she rolls off the bed in a single move to the floor with a thud and a “sorry!” as she breaks to the bathroom. Catra sighs and lets her head fall back on her pillow. 

She listens to the faucet turning on and the shaky shuffling of Adora shoving a toothbrush into her mouth. Her heart beats faster, and she touches her lips in absent thought.

“You’re really adorable, you two.”

Catra smiles, holding her arm off the side of the bed and feeling the warmth of Melog rising up to meet her.

“Glad you approve,” she sasses back, scratching along Melog’s neck. Her hand passes through their blue mane, the energy warm and buzzing with Melog’s own purr.

“Our souls are joined,” Melog says by way of explanation, tail flicking Catra’s way to touch her arm. “I need to check on her.”

Melog trots to the bathroom, and Catra hears Adora greeting Melog through a mouthful of paste and brush. Melog meows happily on sight, and Catra curses the delight of being the only one to understand them.

“Good morning, Adora. I love you!”

Catra stretches out on the bed before slowly rising into a sitting position. Her tail swooshed over her lap and she looked about the room, noting the wonderful _luxury_ it was to be so slow to meet the day.

The week has been nothing short of surreal, not adding up everything before that. It’s rebuilding Etheria one piece at a time while Entrapta and her _lab partners_ figure out the plans of long-distance space travel. It’s work, but it’s not survival based. She can breathe easy.

Her ears swing forward at the sound of Adora finishing up. Her stomach stirs in excitement, and Adora’s coming through the doorway and walking back to her with an added skip to her step. Catra frowns.

“Adora?”

But Adora’s already on the bed again, pushing Catra back down and laughing. Catra laughs back, hands going to Adora’s arms. She looks up, and feels her heart skip. Adora is smiling so gloriously, and she has that _look_ in her eyes.

_I want to kiss you._

It’s new, and so good, but Catra feels her nerves shivering through her.

“I got to brush my teeth too,” Catra says while Adora’s hands are placed on either side of her. “Adora…”

“I don’t mind,” Adora says, and Catra can only accept Adora’s lips on her again, a fresh mint hitting her nose. It’s better, and makes Catra’s press her lips closed. The kissing remains light and chaste, and _yes_ , she’s still purring.

Adora pulls back, and Catra opens her eyes. When did she close them? And Adora once again takes a hand up to caress her face.

“I want to kiss you again,” Adora says, and she _can_ help it, but she doesn’t have to. Catra smiles up at her, and Adora leans down and Catra’s lips feel warm and a little chapped.

“I want to kiss you again,” Adora says, and it’s easy to connect and reconnect their lips. To have Catra there with her, to take her in her arms and say what she wants. Catra leans up to follow when Adora’s lips part from hers once more, and next thing she knows Catra has hands on the back of her head, in her hair, and the kissing keeps going.

“I want—” Adora can’t get the sentence out, not able to pull away long enough before she’s reaching again. Catra’s hands on her feel light and fleeting, but she’s not going anywhere. Adora laughs softly when Catra’s tail thumps off her side.

Adora strokes a hand down Catra’s face, palm running over her neck. She feels Catra shiver under her, but her mouth remains closed. Her hair is mussed, as is the fur Adora’s been petting. And Catra looks _ecstatic_ about everything. Adora can feel the affection in her chest squeeze in longing.

“I want to kiss you again,” she says softer, and puts both hands on Catra’s face, staring her at her and wondering how many times she can say “I love you” without it being too much. Catra makes some kind of noise when Adora kisses her again, the purring still uninterrupted, and Adora breathes in deeply as her lips move over Catra’s.

Finally, she pulls away, tilting her forehead so it’s touching Catra’s.

“I love you, Adora,” Catra says, eyes focused intently on her. Adora hums and smiles back.

“I love you, Catra.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this right after the show finished then promptly forgot about it. shout out to one of my cats that purs so loudly when he chills with me that i got this idea for catradora.


End file.
